


cold as the wind blows

by 143 (1432)



Series: exodus [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MAMA!AU, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun is Yixing's and Yixing is Sehun's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold as the wind blows

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Part of a mama!au series that I'm writing just because.

It's about time for him to get back. There's no clock on the wall, but Yixing is very aware of how long he's been gone and Yixing's sure by now he's ready to collapse into a heap of exhaustion. But they've been coming later, so Yixing waits, eventually standing to pace the room to keep his anxiety at bay.

When the door opens, two men step into the room; one is holding a gun, ready to shoot Yixing should he try anything (although it wouldn't kill him and they know it) and the other carries Sehun, drops him onto his cot. The unarmed man turns and walks from the room first and, after a brief sweep of the room, the other man follows. 

Yixing waits until he's sure they're gone, the lock loudly sealing, and then he stands and crosses the room, kneels at Sehun's side to look him over. His skin is paler than usual, although he looks scalded in some places, his eyes almost sunken in. A cut spans from the top of his cheekbone down to his jawline and Yixing's swipes his thumb across it, watches the skin heal rapidly under his touch. 

Next, he lays his hands to Sehun's head and he works on healing him, on bringing energy back into his body. Color returns to his face first, the bright pink of the scalded areas slowly returning to normal, and he shifts, groaning weakly, but he doesn't wake up; Yixing is only just slightly worried. 

He crosses the room again to lie on his own cot, exhausted from healing someone other than himself, but he lies awake on his side to watch for any sign of movement in the younger man. A chill settles into the room and he drags the coarse blanket up around his shoulders, not letting himself get too used to the feeble warmth it provides, not letting himself fall asleep. 

When Sehun does begin to wake, he squirms in bed, groaning with each move. And, then, suddenly, despite obviously being in pain, he sits up throwing his arms out in front of him and he tries to stand. He jolts when his leg buckles under him and he bangs his hand on the wall, cradling it in his other palm. It's then that the fire in his eyes dies down and he falls back against the cot, head lolling to the side to see Yixing.

"Yixing," he whispers, blinking slowly, smiling somehow. 

Yixing crosses the room to him, taking his hurt hand and placing a kiss to the back of it; it's a small display of affection, but the bruise starting to appear immediately fades away. They share a weak smile and Yixing places his hands on Sehun's temples, works on healing him more until Sehun pushes him away. 

"Stop, you're draining yourself. They'll call for you soon, and you know it."

"I don't mind."

Sehun pulls him down, holding Yixing's face in his bony hands and he plants a kiss to Yixing's lips, brushing his hands through Yixing's long hair; it's down to his shoulders now. He always tries his best to reassure Yixing that he's fine, as if he hadn't once continuously refused Yixing's care before and then reminded the healer of the pain in his body. Maybe he likes to forget those times, Yixing wouldn't blame him, would like to forget those times himself, but they're deeply embedded in his memory. 

"Sleep for now. They may not take me until tomorrow."

Sehun's eyes close and Yixing lays his hand over the younger man's heart, feeling it under his palm.

 

 

The man comes at him with a fierce expression and he knows how to fight, but Yixing can see the fear in his eyes. He slips up, goes for an easy shot knowing that Yixing has no power that could truly cause him damage. Yixing catches the him by the arm that he attempts to bring down on Yixing's head and he ignores the swell of water that drenches him, kicks the man in the knee to bring him down.

A skillful twist and a little force and he presses the man onto his belly, standing between his legs to kneel on the backs of his thighs. Yixing grabs him by the hair and forces his head down a little too hard, enough to cause disorientation, but flinches because he can feel some of the man's pain as he gasps, eyes pinched shut.

He doesn't struggle against Yixing, only lays his head down and waits for the large doors to open again. Yixing doesn't intend to hurt him, heals him before standing up off him to walk back to the door he'd entered through. The other man jogs from one end of the arena to the other and is passing under the arch of the door before Yixing is even halfway to his own. 

Once he's out of the arena, shackles are locked around his wrists and they guide him into another room. It's hot, filled with steam that rises off the pool of water that he knows will sting his skin when he steps into it. The shackles are unlocked and he's ordered the undress, to get into the hot water and he obeys, slipping into the water all at once, even though it burns. 

 

 

"Yixing!" 

Sehun runs at him, catches him, when he's pushed through the doorway, almost tripping over his own feet. Shackles clank and boots hit the floor loudly behind him as the guard backs out of the room, locks the door, and Sehun glares over Yixing's shoulder at the man until he's out of sight. 

"Are you alright? Who did they have you fight?"

"They had me fight the water manipulator, the man. It barely lasted more than a minute. I'm fine, Sehun. I'll always be fine."

Yixing breaks away from Sehun, but snags his hands to drag him to his cot where they lay facing one another. No matter the strength of Yixing's power, he'll always be worried for him and he'll always press Yixing down into bed and make him sleep; Yixing thinks it's unnecessary, but he understands Sehun and his worry, always kisses his forehead and helps him to calm down.

"We should rest, they'll be coming again sooner than we think."

Pressing up close against Yixing, Sehun nods and he pushes his face into Yixing's chest, into the fresh white clothes they'd given him after he'd gotten out of the water. Yixing wraps his arms around Sehun's wide shoulders and rubs his back and, moments later, hums as Sehun sobs against him, shivering all over. 

"We'll leave this place one day."


End file.
